Two for One
by kandamanda
Summary: Hermione finally fell for Fred Weasley, the trouble maker, whose act usually annoyed her. but, who knows there's someone was waiting for her? dunno what to say......


Err—my first ffic and i don't know what to say. well, this is the part of my imagination.

reading harry potter or JK Rowling's writing style influenced me, i think......

this is about FredXHermioneXGeorge which i found very interesting if i made this fiction pairings (triples XD)

actually i don't like romance, but since it's fanfiction, i prefer romance,,,, maybe??

so please, enjoy. ahahaha

*nani ka sono ahahaha!?!*

* * *

There she was, standing under the oak tree with thick books on her both arms. Her caramel brown hair waved as the wind blew. Hermione Granger, that was her name, is a fourth grader in Hogwarts; she had a pair of beautiful brown eye, pointed nose, also small pink lips. She was in her black robe with Hogwarts School –which there were images of lion, serpent, badger and an eagle formed the letter "H" in the middle—probably, waiting for someone anxiously. Then, she decided to rest her feet and sit where she had been standing. Hermione took her "Hogwarts, a History" book and began to sink into it. As the top student of her grade, she should keep her scores; everyone knew that she came from the Muggle family, nevertheless she could achieve more than the pure-bloods—the ones who born in wizards family, such as Malfoy, the bigmouthed Slytherin boy. Always escorted by Crabb and Goyle, two whose bodies were so massive, he badmouthed on Harry, Ron, and of course, herself by calling her a _Mudblood_—rude expression for the Muggle-born. Well, Hermione didn't seem to care about Malfoy anyway.

"Hey," a voice called from behind the tree.

She turned around and saw two people there, the voice was a tall red-haired boy and next to him was wearing glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "What took you two so long? I've been waiting here like ages, you know?"

"Sorry," the black-haired one. "Trelawney kept babbling about the predictions of our death. It was horrible…"

"Never mind, then. That hag always acts like that. '_I saw someone's going to meet the end, going to die_'_…_Nonsense…" she shut her book and got on her feet. "Let's go to the Great Hall, the feast is about to start and _I'm starving_." Both Ron and Harry burst into laughs.

They walked to the hall, took places for themselves and sat with the other fellow Gryffindors. While they were having their meal, Hermione raised her head; she caught a glimpse of Fred Weasley, one of Ron's twins elder brother. He was smiling at Hermione. She went red as she quickly shifted her eyes on her plate, which had been filled by bacon. _Stupid..._ she thought, _why am I blushing anyway? He was just smiling and I reacted like idiot…_Though she knew she _wasn't_ an idiot. She chewed his bacon, her free left hand reached a thick book on her left and she opened it; she scanned it page by page until she finished her dish. Together with Harry and Ron, she walked upstairs, hardly carrying the books off to Gryffindor common room, where the others had been there before them. Some of them were listening to Weasley twins' jokes, or it should be called mischief.

"Hi, Ron, wanna try this?" George outstretched a colorful-wrapped candy.

"No, thanks," Ron muttered. He turned to Harry and Hermione, "Should tell mom, shouldn't I?"

Finally three of them said good-bye as Harry and his best friend headed to boys' dormitory meanwhile Hermione headed to girls'. Before she took a step, she glanced at Fred a while and turned to her room. She wouldn't realize that Fred was gazing at her.

XxX

"Hi, Hermione," said Fred as Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, hi," said Hermione nervously and she went pink.

"Wanna some chocolate frogs?"

"Er—"

"It's okay. It doesn't have anything in it, I promise," Fred smiled and outstretched the chocolate to her.

"Ng… Thanks, Fred,"

"Anytime," said Fred. "Well, I'll have my Quidditch practice with the others this evening. I… Ng… I mean, if u have time… will you… would you go watch it?" He scratched the back of his head, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, I would like to…" Hermione gave her sweetest smile for Fred and nodded slowly.

"Great! See ya at the evening, then," he said eagerly, balling his fist. Then, he waved his hand as he joined his twin, George to Transfiguration class. Hermione waved back and headed to her first lesson; Professor Binn's History Class. When she reached the back of the class, she whispered with enthusiastic to Ron and Harry.

"Guess what? Fred asked me to go watching the Quidditch practice!" She nearly clapped her hands.

"_So?_" said Ron reluctantly. He preferred playing smearing-ink-to-each-other with Harry to listening to Hermione. "What it has to do with us?"

"Well, just wanna tell you that sort of thing." She shrugged.

"Weirdo…" Ron muttered.

"_Pardon?_" Hermione raised her voice.

"Nothing."

The bell rang and three of them moved outside the class; chatting while passing the students. Harry saw Cho and he blushed like a tomato; really beet red. Despite Harry liked her, he didn't dare to confess his feeling to her and that made Ron chortled. Hermione herself had been liking Fred Weasley; she always told Harry and Ron everything related to him, but none of them seemed to care or maybe knew whether Hermione really liked Fred or not. Neither of them really knew did Hermione would fall into someone. Who knows that Hermione was able to fall into Fred Weasley, who always played prank on someone and kept inventing new kind of jokes?

It was starting to rain as Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Care for The Magical Cares class with Hagrid. The lesson was canceled due to the weather and no one _would_ like to have it outside in this situation. So, three of them separated; both Ron and Harry went to join Dean and the others to the common room, meanwhile Hermione went to the library, her favorite place. She took some books which fascinated her and read them quietly. She would spend all her free-time by reading them all.

It was the time for Quidditch practice after the dinner was done. Hermione walked to the field with Harry, who's carrying his firebolt. Expected to see her, Fred jumped forward to her place. "I'm glad that you come." He grinned.

"Argh—!" cried a voice on the field.

* * *

the story will be continued...


End file.
